Only a Little Bit of Crazy
by mamapapababybear
Summary: Julia doesn't know what she wants in life. She's quiet on the outside and does what she thinks is best for others. Can you blame her when she has such a crazy family with so many needs? Jules is trying to find what she's passionate about and who she is away from her family. Could Paul be the little push for her to open up and be herself, and is she an eye opener for him as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**I haven't written a fic in a while and I have to warn you that I am not very consistent. I'd like to apologize in advance. A Paul imprint story. Set after Breaking Dawn. Romance/Family/Humor. **

**Introduction:**

Christmas time. The best time of the year. It's my favorite time of year, always has been. The cold gives me an excuse to wear sweaters and I get to cook and eat big meals without people looking at me weird because everyone's doing it. The smell, the food, the lights, the music, the love and compassion and the magic in the air that all of these create. Christmas time is beautiful and lovely an-

"Stop! Get off of me! I don't like that show!" Unfortunately even with Christmas's great qualities, a major drawback is family. "You idiot! Give it to me!" As soon as I turned to see what was happening, I knew that I had made a big mistake.

I should have known better, I should have ignored it, but I didn't. Something black flew through the air right at me and I didn't have any time to react.

"Ughhh!" I groaned. I was lying on the floor and someone had a hold of my face and was caressing my hair and someone else was shaking my foot. Which, was incredibly weird and made no sense at all. "What's with the shaking?" I managed to mumble.

"She's speaking nonsense." A woman's frantic voice said from above me. "Oh my God, what if you gave her a concussion? What if she has a brain bleed? That can lead to a speech or motor function impairment. Darren call 911; tell them she may need surgery!" She cried dramatically. My mother, that is definitely my mother. I shouldn't have introduced Grey's Anatomy to the most dramatic woman ever. Its bad enough she snivels through each episode (even the happier ones) but she thinks that since she watches it she knows everything. My mother is a self-appointed doctor, she diagnoses everyone and if someone was dying she would probably try to cut them open.

"Don't." I managed to mumble. Ugh my voice sounds horrible; and nasally. Oh my God my face is numb! "Owww!" I cried as I touched it. Not my face! I tried to open my eyes but couldn't see anything because they were watering so much. It hurt to wipe the tears from my eyes but I did it anyway and I sat up.

My mother's hands were stretched out and hovering over me afraid that I'd pass out, or you know start having a seizure or something dramatic like that. "Sweetie?" she asked as she moved in front of my face, "can- can you hear me?" Worry laced her voice and her bottom lip quivered. Are you serious? I wish I couldn't.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Good. Now how many fingers am I holding up?" Three. She was holding up three fingers.

"Um… five, no wait six." I answered feigning uncertainty. She gasped and looked up to my dad.

"Darren, tell the ambulance to hurry." Mom exclaimed before squeezing the life out of me.

"Would you stop? Please?" My dad helped me peel her off. "You didn't actually call an ambulance, did you?" He shook his head no.

"What?!" My mother exclaimed.

"Marie, she's fine. She has a hard head." He said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. A wave of nausea rolled over me. I hid it and straightened up; the last thing I want is to throw up. I'd end up in bed only allowed to eat things from the BRAT diet for the next few days. Which includes Christmas, and I want me some holiday food.

My mother petted my hair and softly said, "Are you sure you're ok?" After a bit of reassurance, she sighed and nodded. She kissed my head and gave me a sweet look. . . . . . right before she turned into a monster. Mom swiveled around to shoot eye lasers at my younger siblings. "What is WRONG with you two?!" Their heads snapped away from the TV and their eyes got wide with surprise and a little fear.

"Umm..." My brother Bass looked around for an escape. "You see-"

"It was Bass's fault!" Bass looked at Amy incredulously. "He wouldn't let me watch the show I wanted so he threw the remote and it hit Jules in the face." Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Amelia, the youngest of the Spatz family, and our weakest link. Having been with this family all of her twelve years you'd think that she'd have learned by now that you don't throw your sibling under the bus even- no, especially when it comes to Mom. I knew from the look on Bass's face that her pay back would be hell.

And I could tell by the look on Mom's face that she was furious and yelling, cursing, jumping up and down and the loads of tears were about to come. "Sebastian Seymour Spatz!" My brother winced, probably because of Mom's impending wrath or because of his name. I'd say it's about 50/50. "Can you explain yourself?!" She shouted. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. Bass started explaining that it's tradition to watch Die Hard at Christmas time and Amy was breaking tradition and that hitting me in the face with the remote was an accident because he wasn't actually aiming for me. Great, I stopped fighting over the remote years ago but I still get hurt. I actually felt bad for them despite my throbbing nose. It was an accident but then again they did go back to watching Tv when I got knocked out. And they kind of ruined my Christmas high. Nope I no longer feel bad.

* * *

My grandfather's old wrinkled hand reached out and used his knight to take one of my pawns. Dandy, what we call him, was visiting for Christmas too. He was a big man and even though he was old, he could probably pick up a house. He wasn't only strong but he was smart and great at chess. We were playing at the kitchen table while Mom lectured Amy and Bass about fighting and throwing things. At least she stopped screaming.

"So Julia, when's the graduation date?" Dandy asked me. I'm a senior at the University of Michigan, getting a degree in business. I moved my castle a bit trying to set up a trap for that stupid knight.

"March. Something. I don't remember exactly." I answered with a smile. It hurt a little because my face was still a little sore.

Dandy nodded. "So are you excited to be a fancy business woman?" He had seen my little trap and just took my castle. Old man is kicking my ass.

I laughed. "Um yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Dandy gave me a questioning look.

"No, I mean I am. Really excited." I gave a reassuring smile but he didn't buy it.

"What is it? Tell your Dandy."

I laughed again, "Nothing, I'm super excited." I lied. My grandfather waited. "I'm serious. I'm happy and I can't wait for you to see me graduate." I could tell he didn't believe me but he nodded and let it go. I feel bad about lying to him but I can't tell him that I'm unhappy and unexcited to work at a desk while wearing a pantsuit and carrying a briefcase. I couldn't let it get around to my parents who supported me and pushed me to actually go to college. They paid for my books and sent me food money and I'm grateful for that. Truly. I mindlessly moved one of my pieces and Dandy easily took it.

"You can talk to me you know, whenever." He reminded me and I was almost tempted to tell him all of my doubts and about my disappointment in my chosen future but I didn't.

I just smiled "I know Dandy. Thank you."

Thankfully my sister Megan decided to walk in and distracted me from my guilt. Megan was the second oldest after me and she was an aspiring photographer.

"Mom's mad." Meg mumbled not looking up from the fancy schmancy camera in her hands.

"She has been for a while." I responded. Even though we are the closest in age we never really bonded, I'm not the most artistic and we don't exactly share the same passions. Truthfully I wish I was interested in artsy things, the artists always look the happiest. Poor but still happy. I'm a bit jealous; Meg knows what she wants and who she is and she's doing something she loves. I keep trying to find a dream I want something I'm truly passionate about. And let me tell you business is not something I find very interesting. It doesn't exactly light a fire in me; let's just say I wouldn't want to share a bed with it if it was a man. O woe is me.

"Hey Megan," Dandy tried to get her attention, "Megan?"

This time she looked up, "Huh?"

Dandy smiled warmly and laughed, "Why don't you take our picture, playing Christmas chess?"

The best way to engage Meg is to get her to take a picture of something or talk about cameras and photography. "Yeah that's great. But don't pose look natural." She said enthusiastically while trying to sound professional. I turned to look at Dandy and pretended not to be posing.

My foot started shaking again and I looked down to see out stupid little jack russel terrier humping my leg. That nasty little bastard.

"My god, Jules. What's you problem?" Meg rushed over to Jackie. He deserved that kick across the room.

"He was humping my leg."

"That doesn't mean you kick him. You're so mean." Me? Mean?

"I'm not mean, that dog is just disgusting. Ugh I can't stand dogs."

"That's a surprise seeing as you look like one." She shot at me.

"Girls." Dandy warned.

"Wow, what a comeback!" My voice dripped in sarcasm. _At least I don't look like a cow_ I thought to myself. Now that's mean. I bit my tongue and didn't say anything. Meg had some weight issues and even though she isn't huge, she is still overly sensitive about her weight. Doesn't mean she has to be a bitch all the time though. Someone should say something about it but it won't be me. I wouldn't do that, I don't want to hurt her feelings. I got in plenty of trouble for my mouth as a child and after I realized how much I could hurt someone's feelings, I quickly learned to control my anger and not say anything. I cleared my throat "So did you get a picture?" I asked keeping my voice calm while changing the subject.

Meg shot me a dirty look before responding, "Um yeah, here." She pulled up the picture and showed us. Dandy laughed and I couldn't help but join in. The picture had snapped while I was kicking Jackie. It definitely wasn't posed. I looked disgusted, Dandy looked surprised and the little dog was up in the air. Even though it was taken in our badly lit kitchen and while something was moving it was good, really good; practically professional. I felt jealousy sinking in again but shut it down.

"This is a good picture." I complimented Meg sincerely.

Dandy agreed, "I want this. I'll frame it and put it by my bed." We all chuckled and Meg started telling us all about different types of cameras and photography. As we were talking my great grandmother who was eighty seven and had dementia wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey nana." I greeted her.

She turned to me as if she had just now noticed us. "Well hello." She said smiling. "How are you this morning?" It was nearly 6 in the afternoon.

Dandy smiled, "Fine, how are you miss Pearl."

"Well I doing just fine, thank you for asking." That made me smile. Seems like crazy Nana was in a good mood today. This conversation happens everyday here and there are always two outcomes. She either has a polite conversation with you like now, or she flips you the bird and tells you to leave her the fuck alone. Politeness has been a lot more rare lately and she's even gotten a bit violent. This is not something I missed living with, even though I never really knew her before she was crazy but its hard seeing the people who did, watch her get worse. That and she sometimes shits herself and it was my job to clean her up.

"Are you ready for Christmas, Nana?" I asked.

"Yes I do." She said smiling. "_Jingle bells, jingle bells , jingle all the way." _She started singing. Her voice was old but still nice. I could hear my mom stop mid rant and she hurried into the kitchen. She was followed by Dad, Amy, and Bass. _"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh." _

"How can she not remember our names but can sing a whole song?" Bass whispered to my dad which garnered him a slap upside the head from my mom.

_"In a one horse open sleigh."_ Nana finished and we all applauded. She bowed and curtsied enjoying the attention, much like a child.

"Another one Nana." Mom cheered.

The old woman blushed and waved us off. "_Chestnuts roasting on the open fire,"_ My dad started and we all joined in. It was fun yet weird because we weren't this type of family; we didn't sing together, or dance, none of us even hug each other aside from Mom. When we get together we eat, and argue, and insult each other and then laugh about it. Moments like this are rare and short but can be nice. Nana, of course, started dancing inappropriately which led to lots of laughter and making fun of each other. Good times. Christmas was in two days and for some reason I feel like this is an important one.

Christmas of course comes with the price of family. Even with the presents, and weather, and the types of fruit cake given for free, the biggest surprises of the holiday (and the year) comes from family which can be good and bad. Even though they're crazy and its a relief to escape from them every once in a while, it's hard not to love them. To have people love you and need you that you love and need, there isn't anything better. When I'm with my family is one of the only times I feel completely content even while someone's yelling. There is no where else I can be accepted fully while being myself and there are no other people I would lie to spend time with during the holidays. Because you have to have it for the magic to be whole and special. Sometimes I wish I could just have a family as a career so that I could be surrounded by the magic all the time but also probably drive me bonkers. Magic all the time would most likely take away from its greatness; holidays are a good balance and it's a good thing it's only a little bit of crazy.

* * *

**Okay, so this was just the introduction to Julia and her family. I hope you liked it. Wolf Pack is in the next chapter. **

**Tell me what you think of Jules and any helpful clean criticism is welcome. Yay Rated T for language mostly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thanks Samantha for reviewing. First review! Go you!** **I would like some more, helps motivate me and fills me with Christmas Magic! **** (That's a new expression that will catch on eventually!) Hope you enjoy Chapter Two!**

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed as I rummaged through the cabinets in the kitchen. It's Christmas day! How can we not have any sugar! I swiveled to face my Mom, "Why don't we have any sugar?" I questioned her.

"I thought we did," She defended herself. "I don't cook in here so I wouldn't actually know."

"And you didn't check for Christmas?"

"Hey I'm not the one cooking." Mom raised her hands, "Back off."

"How am I supposed to cook anything without sugar?" I asked myself frustrated, "And if we don't have sugar what else are we missing?!" A lot apparently. I'm supposed to be making pies, cookies, casseroles and many other things and it seems that the only things bought for Christmas Dinner was the turkey, the potatoes, and corn. Oh right and stove top stuffing. This is extremely insulting seeing as how I make the best stuffing ever. I mumbled to myself as I wrote down ingredients that I needed to buy. That is if I can find a place open. I made sure the turkey was in the oven and that the insides for giblet gravy were cooking before I slipped on shoes and grabbed my keys.

My car is an old Lincoln that I've had since I was sixteen. My first car; my only car. Gas is a bitch but it runs great and is super comfortable inside. Except for when it's cold outside. My heater works during any season besides winter. Don't ask me why, I don't know much about cars and I don't really care to. Sometimes (rarely) I can get it running if I kick the dash hard enough. This was not one of those times.

Living in Michigan for the last four years without a working heater in my car, I've learned to suck it up and just get to wherever I'm going as quick as I can while being safe. Here in Washington though it is a different kind of cold. The humidity in the air soaks through clothing and freezes leaving a chill down to your bones.

I wasn't able to suck anything up. I shivered the entire way to Port Angeles because according to Google there is a little grocery store open there. I followed the instructions the annoying lady in my phone's navigation app told me. I drove slowly; there was ice all over the road and I have already passed a few cars in ditches. If this place isn't really open I may just park out front and let the cold take me.

That won't be necessary because praise the Lord its open! A few other cars were in the parking lot, which makes me feel better that I'm not the only idiot who has to shop Christmas morning. I parked in the closest space I could find and had to catch myself when I got out because of the ice on the ground. That was close.

"Oh shit." THWAP! "Owwwwaa!" I cried. The second time I slipped it wasn't close, it was dead on. "What is up with my face? Is it a magnet for danger?" I shouted to no one in particular. In three days I managed to get hit in the face four times; with the remote for the TV, a bar of soap, a trash can. And now the cold hard ground. Taylor Swift's song immediately started playing in my head. I don't know what's worse, my throbbing face or that I was going to have that song stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

I am not a clumsy person, so I'm guessing my mother's stupid shoes I was wearing, don't actually offer any support when there is ice on the ground. I used my car to help stand up while holding my nose. And unlike the times before, I wasn't able to hold it in and I threw my cookies everywhere. Ewww. What have I been eating?

Using the side mirror on my car I assessed my injuries. It wasn't that bad; it was red and swelling but not too bad. It hurt more than the other times but at least I wasn't knocked out. The worst thing though is, because my hand was on my face during the spew, the new sweater I got this morning had vomit on its sleeve. It was so pretty and I loved it. But now it will always be the puke sweater.

Lying on the ground had also gotten dirty water on it and it's an ugly splotchy brown instead of its original cream. Not only was my sweater wet though but so were my jeans. On the ass. Nothing I can do about any of this, let's just make this quick and go home and east. Food makes everything better.

Stepping around the puke pile while also trying not to slip is hard. I might be able to jump over it but then I probably end up slipping again. Aw fuck it! I walked straight through it and kept going. I practically ran into the store to get out of the cold and- THE FUCKING PLACE IS AIRCONDITIONED! Who the hell has the A/C on during the winter?! Let's just make this quick.

* * *

"Excuse me." Someone said. I looked to where I heard them and found a woman looking at me. She was tall and beautiful with dark tan skin. She also had three long scars running down her face that only seemed to add to her beauty because she seemed so confident with them. She also seemed a little worried.

I put the can of chicken broth into my buggy. "Sorry, am I in your way?" I asked moving backwards with my stuff.

"No, no that's not it." She paused for a second and moved forward in a kind way. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine." I answered a bit confused. "How are you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. Just getting a few forgotten things for Christmas." She gave a small smile while still looking at me strangely.

"Me too."

She walked around her shopping cart closer to me and I noticed the baby sling she had on. She looked Native American and was carrying her baby like Sacagawea. Cute. "I was just making sure you were okay." Weird but so nice.

"Yes I'm fine." I said giving her a smile. It was a pained smile because my nose was still throbbing. "Just glad I was able to find a place open today."

"Yeah," She agreed, "As much as I prepare I always forget something. The owners don't celebrate Christmas and have saved my butt on many occasions." I nodded. "Do you live around here?"

"No." I responded a little too quickly. "I mean my parents do I'm just visiting for the holidays. None of them know how to cook so the meal kind of falls to me."

"You cook?" She asked.

"Yes, you?" those two words started the longest grocery store conversation I've ever had. Emily does cook, all the time. I only saw the little baby but the way she talks is as if she has ten other kids. And I think they are all boys. We started comparing recipes and talked about serving sizes, and how unappreciative the people we cook for are.

"Three meals a day. Plus snacks, I'm always in the kitchen and the boys just stuff their faces and run out. Nobody helps clean up and the leave the _biggest_ messes." Emily ranted. I know how that is. My dad claims he's allergic to soap so he doesn't have to wash dishes, even though his hair is always clean. My mom says she cleaned as a child and now that she has children she gets to take a break and let us learn how to clean. Amy and Megan are useless and Bass is always in the shower doing_ whatever _he does_._ I always end up cleaning. I am the oldest child of course and I'm the only one who cooks. And when I'm not around they hire a maid. Literally.

"Maybe you should get a maid." I offered.

Emily laughed, "That'd be nice but I don't think a maid could handle it. It's not too bad; they always compliment my food which is so flattering." Take one for the team, when people depend on you that's somehow the only thing that keeps things running smoothly. "And Sam helps of course and the girls too." Emily added quickly.

"Sam?" I asked.

"My husband." Emily looked euphoric just saying that they must be newlyweds.

"How long have you been together?" I asked.

"Almost seven years. Married for four." She smiled. Wow, and she still looks like this. That's what I want. I plan on breaking up with my boyfriend after graduation. I would have done it a while back but I don't want to run into him afterwards. I'm not really one for confrontation. "So Julia? Do you have anyone special?"

"No, but I have a boyfriend." We both started laughing but I stopped the second I saw the giant man coming towards us. When Emily saw him she beamed.

"What's so funny?" The man's voice fit perfectly with his looks. Despite his looks and age he kind of reminded me of Dandy. Strong, confident, authoritative, yet wise with kind eyes. Somehow it felt slightly warmer with him standing there. He slid his arm around Emily and touched the baby's head. I'm guessing this is Sam. Emily was taller than me by a few inches and Sam was probably a foot taller than she was. I feel like a midget.

Emily smiled up at him, "Nothing. Julia, this is Sam; Sam, Julia." I gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Yes of course, is this a custom greeting in their tribe?

Emily laughed and answered before I could, "We were fighting. And I won." What?

"What?" I voiced my confusion.

"Your face." She gestured at me. My face? Oh my God what's on my face? Please God tell me I don't have puke on my face. I started wiping my mouth with my hands and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"No your eyes and nose." Emily corrected me.

"My what?" I took my phone out of my pocket and used the camera to see what they were talking about. "Oh my God!" I gasped. My blushing probably went unnoticed because it was harder no to stare at my raccoon features. My nose was swollen and bruised and I had two shiners. Both eyes!

Sam looked amused and his wife was holding in giggles. "You didn't know?" She asked me.

I groaned. "No."

"What happened?"

"I slipped out side and hit my face on the concrete." I half mumbled so embarrassed. I think they could tell because they tried really hard not to laugh at me.

"Don't worry it doesn't look too bad." I looked at Emily with disbelief.

"I look like I was beaten up and then ran over."

"At least it brings out your eyes. You have really pretty eyes." That's true I got my looks from my dad including my deep dark blue eyes.

Sam snorted. "And don't worry, I've seen beaten up and ran over before and you're not half as bad." Where would he have seen that? _Criminal_ popped into my mind, which led to Dexter. "I have a lot of dumb brothers." Sam added and Emily chuckled.

"Poor Brady. He should have known not to mess with Paul." Wow, their family sounds crazier than mine. And I should stop watching so much TV. Dexter, really?

"Sam!" Someone yelled out.

The couple turned around, "Speak of the devil." Sam mumbled.

Two guys who looked a lot like Sam appeared at the end of the aisle we were on. They were both russet skinned guys, who were tall and toned and in all honesty hot. They had to be related to Sam.

"It's nine o'clock and I'm starving." The more muscular one growled. "Sue's cooking but it'd be faster if there were two of you. So what's taking so long?" He was practically yelling at them and the way he spoke, what an asshole!

"Calm down Paul. We just are getting a few things." Paul? The Paul that they said ran someone over? The guy looked mean and not just his huge frame but he was scowling and his dark eyes could probably suck out your soul and send you to the underworld.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, I had to run all the way up here starving and then some fucking idiot decided not to clean up their chunky fucking puke and _I stepped in it_!" His voice was venomous and his body was trembling. And the worst part was he was barefoot. The noise that came from my throat was half way a squeak of fear and a burst of uncontrollable laughter. I saw the guy beside him hide his smile before I got a heart stopping glare from the angry man twice my size.

My heart lurched in my chest and my stomach knotted. Suddenly I was warm. His chocolate eyes surrounded me and I was suddenly a little marshmallow melting in a steaming mug of hot cocoa. An indescribable feeling was bubbling inside of me, filling me up and I wanted to burst. Burst with laughter and song, I wanted to scream and jump up and down. These feelings hit me like a freight train and in that small second where his eyes soften I felt magic. That second was quickly gone because his face hardened again, his eyes blackened with hatred and then he exploded…..

**Hehe. He exploded? What? What does that mean?**

**Hope you liked this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Thanks to The13thQueen for reviewing.**

**I left on a cliff hanger, so I'm updating this to pull you up over the ledge. **

**Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy.**

My heart lurched in my chest and my stomach knotted. Suddenly I was warm. His chocolate eyes surrounded me and I was instantly a little marshmallow melting in a steaming mug of hot cocoa. An indescribable feeling was bubbling inside of me, filling me up and I wanted to burst. Burst with laughter and song, I wanted to scream and jump up and down. These feelings hit me like a freight train and in that small second when his eyes softened I felt magic. That second was quickly gone because his face hardened again, his eyes blackened with hatred and then he exploded with anger.

His body was shaking violently and he seemed to be staring down at me with pure loathing. The strange feeling was quickly replaced with fear and I couldn't help but shrink back. Sam and the other guy looked surprised but while the lankier one was a bit scared, Sam looked pissed. As they grabbed him and carried him out it seemed like Sam was almost shielding Emily and their baby.

The three of them disappeared outside within seconds. Emily was cradling her baby who started fussing. She turned to me with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry. That's Paul, he can get angry very easily and I'm sorry that you were at the end of one of his. . outbursts."

"No," I cleared my throat, "No, I shouldn't have laughed." I put the blame on myself. For God knows why.

"I was trying not to laugh; he can't blame you for stepping in vomit."

_Well…_ I thought. Suddenly loud yelps and growls practically shook the building. My eyes widened and I looked to Emily. She looked surprised as well and then worried, which slowly dissolved to anger.

"I better get going," Emily said hastily, "Oliver needs to eat and the guys are hungry too." Her hurriedness kicked my instincts awake and I was suddenly suspicious. Of what? I have no idea.

"Yeah, of course, it was nice meeting you." Internally I was glad she was leaving. As nice as she was I wanted to be rid of all of what just happen. I wanted to get out of here.

* * *

Emily made me quickly write down my number and she gave me hers as we said goodbye. I hurried to get everything on my shopping list and headed to the checkout counter. The entire time I thought about the scary man I just met. Paul. And the more I thought of him the angrier I got. Why was he looking at me like that? He couldn't have known that it was my puke he stepped in. Unless he had a crazy sense of smell. What did he expect walking around without any shoes on? I didn't deserve that hatred, I'm a nice person and if he's such a jackass that he'd take his anger out on a stranger then he could go to hell. Sam said that Paul ran someone over with a car. What kind of person does that?

But why did I feel that way when I saw him. _Because he's handsome_. I told myself. Gorgeous actually. I don't think I've ever met anyone that good looking. Tall, tan, toned. He had high cheek bones, short black hair, and a strong jaw. And his eyes. Dark expressive eyes. Dark is a good way to describe him. He had a dark look about him and his personality clearly matched. He was mean and violent, and with his looks probably got all the ladies. He was a grade-a jack ass through and through. I found Paul very attractive. And that's all it was; physical attraction; and that can only go so far.

As I was paying for my shopping load a car alarm went off. It took me a second to realize that it was my car alarm. Someone was trying to steal my car! I left my groceries and ran to the door. Someone was not stealing my car, they were vandalizing it. He was vandalizing it. The asshole known as Paul.

I watched as he kicked my car hard, leaving a very obvious dent. I wanted to go out and stop him, scream and curse and cry but the last thing I wanted to do was see or talk this guy ever again. I'm not the type of person that makes a big scene or gets in arguments or even talks rudely to people and I'm not going to let him change that. First he treats me rudely and gets angry at me for no good reason and then he goes and does this to my car? I could run out there and beat the shit out of him. I don't think I've ever felt this angry; he really got under my skin. But I won't let him know he got to me, I won't let some stranger break me. I will not let some stranger make me feel this way. I refuse to give _anyone_ the satisfaction of seeing me lose it because that's not something I do.

So I shut him out. I pushed him and the anger away and didn't give a shit. I made myself calm. I finished paying for my food and hid as Paul, Emily, Sam and the stranger came back in searching for something. I couldn't help but notice that Paul had changed clothes. Not that he was wearing much before anyway. After they walked past without noticing me, I snuck out of the store. I quickly loaded up my things and headed home. Maybe once I start cooking my bad morning will fade away. But right at the moment the only thing I was going to focus on is not freezing to death.

* * *

**Paul POV**

They have been gone way too long. Emily and Sam went to the store or whatever to buy more Christmas food. I'm cool with that, I want as much food as I can get but now I'm kinda thinking they just wanted to get out together and leave us waiting. The two of them are always complaining they don't get enough time alone and away from us. And they chose today of all days. Hell no.

Sue was cooking but she's old and slow. A growl came from my stomach and my arms trembled. I stood up roughly. "I'm going to go see what's taking so fucking long." I stated to the guys before going outside to phase. I tied my clothes around my ankle and let the rush of heat surge through my body. Dark silver fur popped out around me and my paws dug into the cool snow sprinkled on the ground.

I joined the mind of the patrolling Brady and Embry. _Food?_ They thought in unison. Their disappointment and frustration was obvious with my response.

_What's taking so long? We haven't even had Christmas breakfast._ Brady pouted.

I snorted; _By the time_ _Sam and Emily get back it'll be time for lunch. We're going to miss an entire meal._

_No. Paul! _Embry whined my name as he saw my plan.

_Hey someone needs to speed them up._ And I am the perfect guy for that.

_Yeah, annoying_. Brady mentally winced as he let it slip.

_Didn't you learn your lesson already?_ I growled replaying the memory of the time he colored on my forehead while I was sleeping and I ran him over.

_I wasn't trying to make you angry._

_You wrote dickhead. _I sneered at him. My feet dug into the forest dirt as I ran through the trees to Port Angeles.

Collin and Seth entered shortly and Brady phased out. I would have to run patrol later today. On Christmas! Just because I don't have an imprint I get stuck with the days no one else wants or I have to fill in for one of the whipped wolves when their imprint _needs_ them. The definition of _need_ has definitely lost all meaning. 'Oh Jared I'm cold let's snuggle.' 'I'm hungry and I can't eat without you Quil.' 'I'm going into labor Sam!' Whatever.

_Stop complaining Paul._ Embry was still phased.

_He has a point,_ Collin said. _Who wants to be a freaking mind slave?_

_I think you mean a LOVE slave. _Seth said in a seductive voice. I could practically see his eyebrows wiggling. He and Collin began making inappropriate jokes with sexual innuendos. I rolled my eyes, dodged a tree and picked up speed.

_What are you even still doing here_? I asked at Embry. I could see trees flying past him just as clearly as I could see them in front of me. The mind sharing was a bit confusing when I first shifted but I can now tell between what he's seeing and what I am without getting nauseous.

_I'm going with you._ He responded. _Make sure you don't do anything stupid. _That was only partly true. I could also see that he wanted to go to the grocery store and get some food.

_Whatever. It's why you're going too. _I smiled and kept running.

The smell of fresh snow and pines consumed my nose as the air rushed past me. I tipped my head up slightly and enjoyed the cool air. Nothing was like the feeling of being a wolf. It was exhilarating and just so free. Some of the guys and Leah always complain about it but it's probably the best thing that ever happened to me. The ladies love me, I can turn into a giant invincible wolf with speed, strength and heightened senses and I gained brothers.

_I love you too Paul._ Embry appeared beside me and batted his eyes the best he could in wolf form.

_Me too._ Said Seth.

_Ehh._ Came from Collin and I gave a barking laugh.

_I'm just saying my life is great._

_Mine would be if Leah hadn't joined. Last thing I ever wanted was to see my sister naked. _

_I don't mind. _Collin, Embry and I thought in unison and we all sent him images that made him yelp.

A wafting smell hit my nose. _That smells so good._ Seth drooled.

_Must be at Port Angeles. _

_Bring me back some food. _The younger wolves pleaded.

_I'll bring you back Emily to make food_. They accepted this and I phased down. I put on my clothes and Embry stepped out of the bushes to my right.

We had to walk through the streets to get to the grocery store. Not many people were around. They were probably spending time with their families right now. I didn't want to go home and I know things have been tough with Embry and his mom so we both knew to avoid the subject of family. Instead on out walk through town we talked about others things.

Things like Embry's girlfriend. "She's not that bad. Come on."

"She thought we were Mexican." I chortled as he hopelessly tried to defend her.

"Yeah well..." He couldn't think of anything and shoved my shoulder. "You're a jackass. How many girls have you dated that were stupid?"

"So you admit Dana's stupid?" I teased. We made it to the store and turned into the parking lot. "I've dated tons of morons but that's how I like em."

"Yeah clearly. Like that blonde a while back- remember her?"

"I date a lot of blondes." I answered smirking.

"The one who asked if the moon was a star." He reminded me. I started laughing and he joined in. I was in a decent mood until something squished between my toes. There was snow on the ground but I know what snow feels like and this was not that. I stopped abruptly and Embry jumped back.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled and my body began to vibrate.

"Dude that's puke." Embry looked disgusted. I took off for a little patch of trees right next to the store and quickly slipped off my clothes before I lost all control and phased. I just fucking stepped in someone's disgusting throw up. The guys on patrol started laughing.

_Shut the fuck up._ I wiped my paw off in the dirt and managed to calm down just enough to phase back. I'm going to get Sam and Emily and get the hell out of here. Embry met me at the door after I stormed from the wooded area.

"Sam!" I yelled through the seemingly empty store. I could smell him and headed to the soup aisle.

"Speak of the devil." I heard him say. I spotted them immediately with Embry on my heels.

"It's nine o'clock and I'm starving!" I growled. "Sue's cooking but it'd be faster if there were two of you. What's taking so long?" I asked Emily loudly.

"Calm down Paul. We're just getting a few things." She answered and Sam gave me a warning alpha look but I was too mad to care.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, I had to run all the way up here starving and then some fucking idiot decided not to clean up their chunky fucking puke and _I stepped in it_!" My blood was boiling and my body shook slightly. My gaze snapped to a girl when I heard her high pitched giggle.

My world stopped, my heart stopped, my life began. The fire within me changed and it was no longer from anger. The fire that burned inside me right now was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I wanted to live in it, let it consume me, burn me. The girl in front of me lit a fire in my soul, in my heart, and I never wanted to experience anything less than this. I wanted to be with her forever, to love her forever and have her love me back. I would never let anything ever hurt her because she was mine. Her eyes were a deep blue that mirrored the color of the new flame. And her skin was… purple?

I was suddenly brought back from what seemed a life time but in reality was merely a second. The skin around her blue eyes was bruised and the bridge of her nose had a small cut across it. My heart suddenly lurched and went into over drive pumping burning blood through my veins. The fire instantly turned searing red and it consumed me. The hotter I burned the faster I shook. Anger began to blind me and I knew what would happen next.

But it didn't because the horror I felt when I caught a glimpse of Emily's face as she stood next to the beautiful battered girl, sent chills through my spine. I remember Sam's agonizing howl when he lost control and gave his wife the gruesome scars she still wore today. I remember helping Jared take her to the hospital. He tried to keep pressure on her wounds while I drove. I remember the cries and the blood. Suddenly the memory of Em lying there became the blue eyed girl, and the heat resurged.

But that small moment gave Sam and Embry enough time to literally carry me out of the store. My body combusted from the heat and my feet hit black top as shreds of clothing fell. I was blind and couldn't think clearly until Sam gave me a hard shove toward green. I submerged myself in the trees as Sam and Embry joined me. They didn't even bother tying up their clothes before shifting.

Sam's fury nearly matched mine. He let out a crippling Alpha snarl that made me cower. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ I could feel Seth and Collin's fear as they quietly faded back trying to keep inconspicuous and avoid Sam's wrath themselves. The image of Emily in the truck seven years ago, made him attack me. And I fought back. I threw all of my anger into trying to hurt my alpha.

We snarled and snapped and tore into each other. Sam was easily able to get the upper hand pinning me but I twisted my body and was able to grab a piece of his shoulder in my teeth. Even though I elicited a yelp from him, he dominated the fight and broke a few of my ribs in the process.

_Guys we have to be quiet._ Embry timidly reasoned. The importance of keeping our secret a secret is what made Sam let up. He backed slightly away from my heap of bleeding silver fur. Embry bent his knees and kept his head low when Sam moved close to him.

Just because he wasn't ripping me to shreds doesn't mean he wasn't still angry. _What the Hell?!_ He repeated. _Emily was there. And Oliver. You could have hurt them! You would have hurt them! _I slowly picked myself up careful not to make any threatening moves at Sam._ Is that what you were trying to do? _His anger was growing as he made this assumption. The fact that I'd brought up Emily's attack fueled his accusation. _Is that what you were trying to do?!_ Sam was ready to kill me, ready to pounce and take a fatal blow if he saw anything in my mind that even hinted at it.

I didn't particularly want to die yet, seeing I had to deal with the person that did that to that girl's face. The image of her bruises pained me to no extent. I would tear that motherfucker's head off after I slowly tortured him. My anger shot through me again and I flirted with the idea of going after Sam again.

I could feel Sam slowly processing my thoughts as Embry, Seth and Collin were confused. _I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I just got angry._ I spit. He just accused me of trying to hurt Emily and a baby and it fueled my animosity.

Sam softened a bit realizing his accusation was fucking ridiculous. _I'm sorry for that. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose. _

_Really cause it was the first thing that popped in your mind. _I snarled_._ I could feel his guilt and the other guys' confirming to themselves that I wasn't that mean.

_So you lost it cause you stepped in barf?_ Embry asked. I saw her face again, the girl with the black eyes. _Because she laughed at you?_ Embry continued trying to piece it together.

Sam already had it. _You imprinted_. Everyone else's minds halted.

_Did you see her face? Someone hit her._ The overwhelming rage washed over me again.

_No_, Sam denied and smiled mentally. He was already completely calm and understanding. Which was absolutely annoying. _She slipped and fell hitting her face._ He showed the girl sheepishly explaining.

_Julia._ My alpha informed me. Sam was trying to apologize for offending me. And it was working. Julia. Her name fit. Paul and Julia, it sounded nice. Cackling brought me out of my thoughts. Embry's wolf was barking laughs and shaking.

_You imprinted on a raccoon! _He howled. I growled but it didn't have much effect because the losers back at the rez joined in on the jokes.

_Paul, I'm cold let's cuddle._

_Paul I don't want to eat without you. _

_Let's eat out of the garbage and dip our food in water._ Embry pictured a giant wolf and a little raccoon eating trash with little glasses of water.

_Oh Pauly, I'm in labor! With our wolfcoon baby! _

_That's enough. _Sam ended the mocking._ We are going to have to take care of the security cameras and double check to make sure no one saw anything. _He gave me a pointed look. _You need to get control over yourself so you don't do any damage. _His message was layered. Down expose the secret and don't hurt anyone. Meaning your imprint. I nodded understanding.

We phased down. I let the uncertainty I had come forward once I was free of intruders. I was going to be a freaking _love slave_ from now on. I didn't even know her and I was willing to do anything for her. But I truthfully didn't mind; I'd heard Sam and the elders explain it before. Imprinting was the instant connection between soul mates. She was my perfect match. Even if I wasn't a wolf she would still be the love of my life if I met her. The imprinting just makes it stronger.

I frowned as the guys put on their clothes as I stood stark naked. "I'll get you some extra clothes from the truck." Sam told me. He headed out of the green but was stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily's voice asked.

"Paul imprinted." He answered nonchalantly.

Emily gasped. "What? On who? Julia?" She suddenly squealed after Sam's apparent confirmation. "This is so great. I like her."

That made me smile. Emily approves. The got me a pair of shorts and a t shirt and we headed back into the store but I stopped as my arms shook. "What's wrong?" Embry asked me.

I made my way over to the grey 1985 Lincoln town car that the puke pile was next to. I was going to get a bit of revenge on the person who made me angry in the first place. And now that I think of it I kind of smelt it the vomit on Julia. She had said she slipped. I bet she slipped in this nasty crap. I put my fist throw through the driver's seat window. The alarm started going off but I didn't care. I kicked it.

"Paul." I could hear Sam's frustration. I kicked the side a couple more times and then gave it a last hard blow leaving a big dent in it. When I turned around to go into the store, they were all giving looks.

I shrugged. "We're going to destroy the videos cameras."

Sam rolled his eyes and stalked into the grocery and I was right on his heels. Julia was in here. I was going to get to talk to her.

No I wasn't because she wasn't there. I looked everywhere but she must have left. The red flame in me twitched and I grew irritated. Emily told me she had her number so after we destroyed the tapes containing my little accident and headed back to their house. Everyone probably already knows about me imprinting and I was sure to be teased but I didn't care. I was going to talk to Julia. My imprint.

* * *

**Thomas Evins POV**

"Sarah, please." I tried pleading with her again.

"No. I can't believe you!" My wife shouted. "You took out a loan on our house. Without TELLING ME!"

I held the phone back as she screamed. "I'm trying to start a business, Sarah." I tried explaining. Again.

"Of course, _your business_." She mocked. "Why can't you get it through your FAT SCULL, this is never going to happen. A candle shop! What kind of dream is that?! You are a dentist, Tom. You're spineless and boring, LIVE WITH IT!" The line went dead.

What a fucking bitch! Sometimes I can't believe I married her stuck up ass. My cell phone buzzed violently. I flipped it open. _**Don't bother coming home!**_

It satisfyingly broke into little pieces when it hit the black top road. Since I can't go home for Christmas and my wife would probably poison me if I did, I'm in Port Angeles looking for a place to get some food. But of course there is nowhere open.

I am not boring and spineless. Candles are exciting and I could make good money from selling them. She just doesn't understand me, no one does. I plan on changing that though. I'm going to accomplish something great and everyone that ever put me down will have to eat their words. I turned around in my seat quickly as I passed a sign that said OPEN. It was a grocery store and it sells food. There were all of four cars in the entire lot. I parked my Prius and my hand hovered over the door handle of my car as three huge tan skinned men came barreling out of the front doors. Two of them had a hold of another. They seemed angry and I decided to hide in my car until the fight was over or broken up. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught up in those people's business.

I gasped and froze in spot as the guy in the middle disappeared. In his spot stood a giant dark silver animal. The biggest guy shoved it and a streak disappeared into a patch of trees. The two guys took after it shedding their shirts. The animal was a wolf. That man just turned into a massive wolf. Hot water spread between my legs. I trembled as I looked down. I just peed myself.

**DRAMA!**

**That was a long one. It was a bit difficult to write in other POVs and it may be the last time, I dunno. I tried to show Paul's fun loving side while also showing his quick temper. I'm not sure if I did a very good job. Tell me what you think!**

**By the way this is set about six years after Breaking Dawn. In this story, Quil and Embry didn't join Jacob's pack.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
